The Wyrmking Descends
category:BCNM Mobs Treasure Your drops will load out of the following groupings: |width=25%| |width=25%| |} Notes *To enter this fight, one Monarch's Orb is to be traded to the green Unstable Displacement on the west side of (E-7). This will allow all other members to select the fight. This is the same battlefield used to fight Bahamut in Storms of Fate. :('''Note:' In addition to one member trading an Orb, all Alliance members must have the Whisper of the Wyrmking Key Item. It is necessary to complete the final cutscenes of Storms of Fate before attempting to enter this fight.)'' *You will enter the battlefield facing a much stronger version of Bahamut than the one in Storms of Fate. **He has approximately 25000 HP **His Auto Regen is mostly insignificant, but he uses Cure V many times throughout the fight. **He is susceptible to Threnody and Elegy. He is susceptible to Stun, but builds up resistance quickly. He has ~60% resistance to Dispel and Finale. **He casts the same spells as in Storms of Fate, and uses the same TP attacks plus two new ones: *** Horrible Roar: Very large AoE (25'?) dispels 4 effects, including food. *** Impulsion: AoE ~500 damage plus Petrify, Blind and Knockback. **As in Storms of Fate, after each 10% HP he loses, Bahamut uses a "flare" attack that hits a very wide (180 degree?) cone. *** He talks in /say a few seconds before each flare. *** From 90%-70%, he uses Megaflare (~850 fire damage). **** "Children of Vana'diel, what do you think to accomplish by fighting for your lives?" *** From 60%-20%, he uses Gigaflare (~1200 fire damage). **** "I will break your body and sear it to ash, scattered by the wind--never again will you return to the earth of Vana'diel!" *** At 10%, he starts to spam Teraflare (~1800 fire damage). *** Magic Damage Taken and Magic Defense Bonus gear and Fire resistance can reduce flare damage. ** At 80%, 60%, 40% and 20% HP, Bahamut summons a weaker version of one of the four Chains of Promathia Wyrms, a different one each time but in random order. ***Tiamat and Jormungand have ~6500 HP; Ouryu has ~6000 HP; Vrtra has ~5500 HP. ***Vrtra can use Charm multiple times with the same TP, and summons undead like he does in King Ranperre's Tomb. ***Ouryu is reported to summon Ziryu. Water Elementals and Earth Elementals also appear on the battlefield when Ouryu is summoned, which do not automatically disappear when Ouryu is defeated. ***All Wyrms have high magic resistance and defense; unresisted Thunder IV does ~350-550, unresisted Ancient Magic II does ~550-750, and they usually resist by at least half if Threnody is not on. ***The last Wyrm will despawn if Bahamut is defeated first. *All enemies in this battle appear to be very highly resistant to all versions of Sleep. Elemental Seal does not appear to make a difference. (Lullaby has not yet been tested, but similar results are expected.) *Defense gear can significantly reduce the damage from Bahamut's melee attacks. *Two items will always load. **One is either the Dragon Staff or the Bahamut's Staff. **A second is either Bahamut's Mask, Bahamut's Zaghnal, or Bahamut's Hose. ** Treasure Hunter will not affect which of these items drop; it will only affect money drops (Kunwu Iron and ore, Cashmere Cloth and thread, Wyrm Horn, etc). *It is now common to find groups melee-burning Bahamut using a setup heavily based on fast and hard hitting melee or ranged damage, similar to the typical Dynamis Lord battle. This will include one or two RDM/DRKs for Chainspell Stunning, as well as a battalion of RNGs, DRKs, SAMs, DRGs, MNKs, or WARs. Strategy * Strategies